


I am the light in the dark.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, Dark Magic, Derek Feels, Derek Hale Saves The Day, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Secret Santa 2016, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, Wolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale, attempted sacrifice, supermoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Stiles plans to try and bring some light to his Mate's usually dark and lonely Christmas before he finds himself snatched yet again. But will what has happened deter him from helping Derek realise that no matter what they will always have each other?





	

**Title:** I am the light in the dark.  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Stiles/Derek  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Stiles plans to try and bring some light to his Mate's usually dark and lonely Christmas before he finds himself snatched yet again. But will what has happened deter him from helping Derek realise that no matter what they will always have each other?  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Teen Wolf © the satan that is Jeff Davis, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3 title © Amy McDonald.  
**Author Notes:** unbeta'd Written for [neffi3](http://neffi3.tumblr.com/) for the sterek Secret Santa. Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Stiles had used to look forward to Christmas more than any other time of the year, except his birthday, when he was a kid and his Mom was still around. Just being able to spend the time just the three of them, exchanging presents, eating a dinner big enough to rival the one they had for thanksgiving not long before and watching movies old and new according to what had brought for him that year considering that was pretty much a stable go to present that many relatives used for him even then.

But when his Mom had died had been when his enthusiasm for the holiday had changed, not to mention his Dad wasn’t exactly the most Christmasy guy known to man anyway but now that holiday was plagued with the memories of his wife which seemed to make it harder for him. It began to decrease steadily, his dad trying to bungle through making a Christmas dinner for them the first year with the same ginormous portions but the leftovers still hung around well into the New Year. The second year it was take out and that seemed to become a stable choice if they weren't being invited to Scott's. 

The present thing had been difficult too. Back when his Mom had been alive he’d made sure to make or as he got older, buy things for the two of them to share or just usual couple gifts. That became an obviously bad idea and he often ended up just topping up his dad’s wardrobe every year, buying him books he never had the time to read and a Netflix subscription that he admitted was probably more for himself than for his dad. 

Because that was what it was dulled down to now; a day at his old childhood home binge watching a boxset on Netflix or a game that his dad was determined to watch after exchanging presents. Of Stiles accepting that their dinner was going to come from a take out joint somewhere and the only homemade thing they had was the pie that Melissa had brought them when she, Scott and Kira had been over the weekend before. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t know how bad that sounded to anyone else with an actual family but in honesty with the pair of them working on their own things they rarely got to spend time together except for birthdays. So it was kind of a piece of normalcy despite the supernatural insanity that followed them.

Part of Stiles had been sure that would change when he and Derek started to see each other; that Derek would want to spend some time with him before or after when he wasn’t skyping a dinner with Cora and Isaac or the rest of the pack dotted all over. But his mate was always quiet around Christmas and Stiles knew it pained him just as much as it did Stiles that he only had one sister, one cousin and one uncle alive out of an entire pack. True there was the pack he had now but Derek never demanded they did anything together to ease his own loneliness, he just seemed happy to listen to Cora ramble on from the other side of a computer screen, ignore Peter’s existence like always and only making the odd small talk with Malia when he saw her.

It made Stiles feel guilty that he still had some family actually physically present in his life but he knew if he tried to talk Derek into coming over for Christmas day that the Alpha would refuse, come up with some excuse which Stiles knew was a lie and change the subject. But he wouldn’t be much of an Alpha mate if he didn’t at least try to make Derek happy around this time of year.

He’d come up with a plan and had gone to Walmart to buy some decorations because honestly, he knew that Derek had none squirrelled away in his loft, which he only knew because he’d checked one date night while Derek was making popcorn. He knew it wouldn’t be the same, it just being the two of them, but for the sake of the pack he wanted to bring a little more of a smile to his mate’s face bring him into the festive spirit instead of letting him dwell on all the people he was now missing.

He wasn’t looking where he was going as he made his way through the parking lot towards the jeep, too engaged texting Lydia for ideas even if the redhead was vehemently against him using some mass produced decorations, her words not his. His attention was too distracted to notice the sensation of someone watching him, even if he could feel his inner spark crackling like an inner warning under his skin. But he was still getting used to his powers and time to time it did that for no reason so he had long since got used to ignoring it.

He was a few footsteps from the car when he was tackled to the asphalt, leaving his bag of decorations and his phone falling out his hand. He barely managed to try and make a move when he was engulfed in darkness and felt something like handcuffs clicked around his wrists. He tried to cry out but was soon tossed over a bony shoulder in a fireman’s hold as the person walked away. He cursed to himself as he was thrown in the back of the car. Of course, it was just around the time of the month when he was kidnapped for no good reason, perfect.

He just hoped that Derek wouldn’t take too long to find him this time.

XO

The guy that had taken him looked like he was a drug addict, which was the only way Stiles could think to describe him when the blindfold was pulled off once he’d been wrangled into electrically resistant handcuffs because of course, he’d done his research. He was tall and thin to that point that he looked liked a puff of air could knock him over, but that was about all that Stiles managed to deduce because he was dressed in long dark robes that screamed of a Druid or a Darach, the hood covering his face and the long sleeves engulfing his hands and arms.

“Oh come on! Did you have to abduct me when I was trying to do something nice for my Alpha?” Stiles huffed, thudding his head back against the tree that he was restrained to.

“It is the night of Supermoon when the Mighty one can be summoned with the sacrifice of a Spark…” the figure murmured from the depths of his hood. 

“What is it with people and wanting to sacrifice me? Look once you kill me no god is going to stop my Alpha from ripping you apart. And then he’ll do the same with your god piece by piece.” Stiles said though he knew this was a long shot. Every other time someone had taken him to sacrifice him Derek would always cut it fine because someone would always take too long noticing that he was gone. The story of his life basically.

“That is part of the plan.” The figure murmured.

“What? Explain that to me again, you want my Alpha to come and rip you apart at the seams? Sounds a little crazy don’t you think?” stiles asked wide-eyed.

“If I have to sacrifice myself to ensure that the Mighty one lives then by all means.” 

“Definitely so far from the crazy line, you can’t even see it...” Stiles murmured under his breath.

“Perhaps…” the figure said wistfully though he was slowly making his way towards him causing Stiles’ inner survival instinct to kick in. It was damn near blaring when the figure’s interlaced hands parted and a knife was pulled out a sleeve.

“And here comes the ouchie part…” Stiles hissed, flinching when the figure cut his shirt off and began to carve sigils unlike anything Stiles had ever seen before up his left arm. With each cut, it was like a thousand tiny knives were making their way through his bloodstream and left no doubt in Stiles’ mind that the knife had been doused in something to counteract his inner spark. 

When he was finished the figure had carved symbols up both of Stiles’ arms, with some deeper into the palms of his exposed hands because of course, and a rather intricate symbol carved over his heart. Every single symbol was weeping blood down his pale skin and he could feel himself getting steadily lightheaded with the loss.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness as the figure turned to the ritual that had been set up on the fallen tree stump in the centre of the clearing, murmuring some language Stiles didn’t understand as he stirred the bloody knife into a silver goblet of something. The darkness was starting to rim Stiles’ sight when he heard the first howl causing him to straighten up as much as he was able against the tree and swallow.

Definitely sounded like Derek alright. 

Risking a glimpse at the figure who was now chanting something he cleared his throat before letting out his own howl, well as close to a howl as he was able to make given he wasn’t a wolf. Derek immediately howled back at him obviously hoping to use it as a way to track his location combined with his scent but before Stiles could howl again the figure was making his way towards him and digging the tip of the knife hard into the symbol in his chest leaving his attempted howl coming out more like a piercing scream.

His inner spark was practically trying to fry him from the inside, screaming of a lack of control that Stiles had never experienced before. Even when he hadn’t been trained it was never this bad. He heard Derek howl again, though this time he sounded closer and much more desperate; never had Stiles been more relieved for his mate to be so close. His hands clenched into fists where they were restrained and he was sure the skin around his wrists was burning from the energy that was collecting in the restraints but he just focused on the fact that Derek was here and hopefully this would be soon over.

A snarl echoed around the clearing and Stiles’ teary eyes looked in the direction of the sound where he spotted the bright red eyes of Derek’s wolf immerging from the shadows. 

Yet the pain seemed to intensify and he let out a whimper as Derek seemed to feel his pain and immediately lunged at the figure. 

All Stiles heard were the snarls and the pitiful yelps of the mysterious figure echoing in the night before he blacked out from the pain.

XO

When he woke he felt absolutely wrung out and was staring at the ceiling in Derek’s room, his mate obviously insisting on keeping him close until he came around. The lingering pain from the handcuffs caused him to look down and see the healing burns but when he pushed the covers back he was relieved to see all those symbols, even the rather intensely carved one on his chest, were all gone. He let out a soft sigh and heard footsteps coming up the steps as Derek probably realised he was awake.

Soon Derek appeared, leaning against the doorway with a worried kind of look on his face, dressed in a tank top and jeans with his muscular arms crossed over his chest which Stiles had long since learned was Derek’s go to position when it came to reprimanding him for doing something stupid. Not that Stiles had technically done anything stupid this time but he could understand all the same.

“You’re awake,” Derek said, slowly walking his way into the room and sitting on the bed beside Stiles’ hip.

“Hm, though from the feel of it I should probably be dead…” Stiles cringed, pushing himself upright on his weakened wrists and leaning back against the headboard.

“Don’t joke about that.” Derek sighed, tangling their fingers together causing Stiles to offer him a small smile as he guided their intertwined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of Derek’s hand.

“Sorry, not exactly the best thing to say after what’s happened,” Stiles said, brushing his thumb over Derek’s knuckles.

“You think? God, Stiles I’ve never seen you in so much pain before…I’m sure if I hadn’t got there that something much worse could have happened.” Derek said, their hands still entangled as he moved to sit beside Stiles at the head of the bed, his free arm around Stiles’ body pulling him close.

“But you were there, that’s what counts. Though I am slightly curious as to how you found me in the first place…” Stiles said, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Well after I found your car I tracked you to the edge of the woods and lost your scent, but I didn’t know where exactly you were. So I took a chance and you replied….probably in the worst imitation of a wolf I’ve ever heard in my life but you replied, that’s the important thing.” Derek said, pressing a kiss to his head.

“And I’ve never been gladder. Did Deaton say how long it would take for these to fade?” Stiles asked, brushing his fingers against the burns around his wrist idly.

“No, I mean he gave me a salve and all but he seemed to think in the long term they aren’t likely to get much better. A constant reminder of when I couldn’t completely heal you.” Derek said a tone of sadness in his voice causing Stiles to sigh. He rested his free hand under Derek’s gaze and directed it to meet his own.

“Hey, this wasn’t your fault ok? No, Derek listen to me, even if you could heal me I wouldn’t want you too. I know how much pain you feel from every wound of mine that you heal and the last thing I want is for you to experience that kind of agony.” Stiles soothed, rested his forehead against his Alpha’s and peck a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’d put up with all the agony in the world if it meant you were better.” Derek murmured against his lips bringing a soft smile to Stiles.

“I know you would. But right now, all I want is my mate right beside me helping me sleep. I still feel exhausted…” Stiles yawned as Derek pecked a kiss to his jaw.

“Then sleep, I’m not going anywhere I promise.” Derek soothed, the pair of them sliding down the headboard onto their backs under the covers. Stiles’ head rested on Derek’s chest to let his heartbeat reassure him while Derek absent-mindedly ran fingers through his hair.

XO

It wasn’t until a couple of days later that Stiles’ plan came back to him. He’d been staying at Derek’s ever since that night and, though he knew his Dad was worried about him, but unfortunately it was that time of year where he was always on duty to watch over drunk Christmas party-goers. So while there had been a few phone calls between them at least his Dad was reassured that Derek was taking care of him even if he couldn’t.

Scott had come over a couple of times since that night, always trying to distract him with stuff that he knew would usually make perk Stiles up, video games and movies. But somewhere overnight Stiles had just let those things rest aside since there were more important things and let his friend babble about him and Kira and other pack news instead. 

But it wasn’t until Lydia came to check on him after her Skiing trip with her Mom that the idea reappeared again. The redhead had been wielding magazines at him which she always maintained made her feel better, though how looking at overly expensive clothes could make you feel better Stiles had no clue when she asked him the question that was like a trigger.

“So how did your little Christmas decoration surprise go for Derek by the way? I mean I didn’t see any decorations downstairs so he must have talked you into taking them down…” Lydia said, turning a page with her perfectly manicured nails.

“I didn’t get to do it, I was just going to come home when I got snatched.” Stiles sighed, taking a glance up from the comic book he was reading inside the Cosmo Lydia had brandished at him. He’d much rather read about Captain America than makeup tips any day.

“Ah, right. Well, why don’t you still do it anyway? I’m sure Derek would appreciate the thought and it gives you something to do instead of laying in here all day…” Lydia said raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hm, maybe. I just….I was going to light them with my spark…but since that night...” Stiles said, watching Lydia bite her lip and nod in understanding without him needing to go on.

He hadn’t been able to make himself go back to his usual training with his spark powers since then since the energy inside him tried to nearly burn him alive. Deaton said it was understandable, it was traumatic but he would get back to where he was before, it would just take time. But Stiles and time were never a good combination, he’d already nearly electrocuted himself trying to short circuit the light bulb in the room which was more than enough to make him change his mind. 

“Well, you don’t need to use your Spark Stiles. Derek isn’t with you because of what you are, he loved you back when you were your ridiculously naïve self back in high school. We could always practise to help rebuild your confidence, but honestly… maybe consider doing it without this year?” Lydia asked, her gaze still fixated on what she was reading.

“Maybe, I’ll think about it. Thanks, Lyds,” Stiles said, gaze back on his comic which Lydia obviously noticed from the look she gave him out the corner of her eye but thankfully she didn’t call him out on it.

He made it a couple more days before Christmas before giving in and texting Lydia to ask for help as long as she didn’t buy anything too expensive no matter what she thought their Alpha deserved. She definitely came through with all she dropped off for him while Derek was doing his usual long winded patrol through the preserve. 

The redhead and Kira helped him to set everything up, doing the tree for him, even if Kira blew a string of lights with her own ill-controlled power but Lydia seemed to have foreseen that and brought more that could cover the whole loft. They left Stiles to finish the tree and soon the place was as Christmasy as it could get, leaving stiles to wait for his mate to get home.

Like clockwork Derek came home half an hour before lunch, Stiles sitting in the dark fidgeting with a cackle of energy between his fingers trying to psyche himself up. But the moment Derek walked in Stiles seemed to be able to breathe and relax, letting the energy leave his fingertips and jump to the first string of lights closest to him. It then became like a chain reaction, lighting up every bulb, until every single light was lit in the loft and Derek was stood in the doorway with an awestruck smile on his face.

“Stiles, what’s all this?” Derek asked, moving towards him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Merry Christmas Derek, I though the loft could do with a bit of festive cheer. I just wanted you to know that no matter what you always have me you know that? Even if Cora and Isaac are New York, Erica and Boyd in Washington and everyone else flitting around the globe, you will _always_ have me.” Stiles smiled, turning around in Derek’s arms and softly brushing his cheek.

“Wow, how did I get so lucky?” Derek breathed as he pulled Stiles into a tight hug and nuzzled Stiles’ neck in a way that made him squeak.

“That makes two of us,” Stiles whispered, resting his hand on Derek’s jaw and guiding his lips to meet his own as his mate backed him onto the couch to enjoy the sparkling lights that shone around the room.

Fin.


End file.
